Calling Out to You
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: Alpha Force are set to surviving on the tropical island on which they find themselves stranded after drifting unintentionally and unawares from the Phoenix. They are in the middle of collecting some interesting looking fruit from some unidentifiable trees near the shore off a small rotting docking deck when things start to go very wrong. Will they survive? Set in SURVIVAL Amber/Hex


**Title: **Calling Out To You** (ONESHOT)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Alpha Force_ series, all privileges goes to Chris Ryan. I only own this particular plot.

**Summary: **_Alpha Force are set to surviving on the tropical island on which they find themselves stranded after drifting unintentionally and unawares from the Phoenix. They are in the middle of collecting some interesting looking fruit from some unidentifiable trees near the shore off a small rotting docking deck when things start to go very wrong. Will they survive?___

**This literally came from the prompt **(Survival, page 168)**:**

_Hex looked at Amber. He spotted the tears streaking her face and his smile broadened. "Crying for me?" he asked. _

"_Eat your heart out, code boy," she snapped back. "I'm crying for Godzilla here." _

**STORY COMMENCES:**

Amber sucked in a ragged breath that turned into a little relieved sob. Hex was lying sprawled at the bottom of the tree, propped up on his elbows glancing dazedly around. Amber launched herself down from the middle branches of the small tree and into his lap.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, whacking his shoulder. "I thought you were dead! Why didn't you answer? I thought you were lying here bleeding out! Why didn't you answer?"

Hex blinked up towards Alex and Paulo that were still sitting in the tree, Alex in the middle branches and Paulo on the low branches. Li occupied the high branches, passing the fruit down to Alex who handed it to Paulo who then packed it into the rucksack that he had looped onto a branch by his foot.

The creaky small docking deck below them looked only extended out over the sea about four meters or so with only four legs supporting it (two at the front, two in the middle and then the beach supported the last bit) looked so old and rotted that they were worried that the added weight of the fruit might cause the deck to cave in, sending the rucksack into the sea below them.

Li, a quick expert climber easily scaled the length of the tree, hitting the deck lightly as to not wobble it too much and then collapsed to her knees beside Hex and Amber in shock.

"Amber!" Paulo said, sounding alarmed. "You are sitting on him!"

Amber turned. "What_" she looked down and yelped, scrambling sideways off of Hex's lap and straight into Li who instinctively raised a hand to steady her.

"Careful, you don't want to thump round like that, this decking is weak and unpredictable," Li said distractedly, still looking worriedly at Hex.

Paulo and Alex were still staring bemusedly at Amber.

"I was just _worried_!" Amber snapped defensively.

Hex turned to look at her, and a grin spread across his face when he caught sight of the tears streaking her face. "Crying for me Miss Priss?" he teased.

"Eat your heart out, code boy!" she retorted hotly as she reached up and patted the back of his head imploringly.

"Ow- watch it!" Hex moaned.

Amber pulled her hand away and her fingers were smeared with blood. She shared a quick glance with the others. "Let's go."

Alex, who had now climbed down from the tree grabbed Hex by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Paulo wrapped Hex's other arm over his broad shoulders and eased some of the weight off Alex, making it easier for the three of them to walk.

"Right; back to the camp. Quickly if poss_" Paulo was already moving forward but stopped when Li spun round and slapped a hand on his chest.

"No. we have to climb," she instructed, and Alex glanced at her questioningly; the controlled anxious tone was not often present in Li's voice.

"Climb? Li, have you seen Hex?" Paulo asked incredulously.

Li stared at Hex a moment, analysing the situation. "Trust me; he'll want to climb when he sees what's over there." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder and Amber sucked in a breath to silence the scream building in her throat.

A komodo dragon was stalking back and forth across the bit of land that led from the dock back to the beach.

They were stuck on the docking deck.

"Crap." Amber blurted, because if she couldn't scream she had to say _something_.

"Right. Nobody move." Alec began calmly.

"Nobody move? Are you kidding? We're stuck on a rotting docking deck with sharks underneath us and freakin' komodo dragons in front of us!" Amber yelled, flapping her arms about.

"_we need to do some damage control. Amber, give me your jacket. Li, go climb that tree and find a good foot hold." Alex instructed nodding towards the tallest out of the two unidentifiable trees, the one that Li, Alex and Paulo had previously been working in.

They were shaped like palm trees, with the same type of leaves but more branches and a lot smaller, the tallest only being about three meters of the ground, the shortest about two meters.

"What is your plan?" asked Paulo, as he adjusted his hold on Hex.

"We need to stop the blood flow from Hex's head wound. We can use Amber's jacket for that. Once Li climbs the tree I'll climb up after her and you can lift Hex up to us. You and Amber then climb that tree, so when we go to distract that komodo dragon_"

"We'll all be safe up a tree if I decides to charge us!" Li finished.

"Right," Alex nodded, pleased that his plan seemed to sooth Li.

"Uh, guys?" Amber called quietly. "Hex is bleeding into the sea."

"Hex is bleeding into the…" Li repeated stupidly. Then, "Oh my God! Blood. Sea. Sharks!"

Amber was jerking her jacket off and fumbling forwards to reach Hex. Li swung herself up onto the lower branches of the tree to pull herself up higher. Alex stepped forwards ready to climb when the deck suddenly jerked to the left, shuddering uncontrollably.

Amber grunted as she was thrown sideways. She ducked low to the ground, hoping her lowered centre of mass would help keep her on the deck. "Here, Alex!" she thrust her jacket out to him but Li was screaming.

"Amber, move!"

The very tip of the rickety deck was shattered as a shark launched its tail out of the water, sending chunks of splintered wood everywhere. Alex and Amber simultaneously jumped for their designated trees, Amber turning elegantly and throwing herself backwards while Alex leapt forwards, hoisting themselves up into the middle branches.

Paulo lifted Hex upwards towards Alex's reaching hands. "Hex, stretch!" Paulo yelled, glancing over his shoulder at the thrashing waves of water swamping the deck from the shark rolling over and over furiously in the water.

"Guys you really need to get into that tree now," Amber said loudly but calmly.

Paulo pushed Hex up a few more inches, and Hex strained to reach Alex's outstretched hand.

"Guys, seriously, it's circling over here." Amber warned. "You have to_ move_!"

Li swung herself down a few branches, hooked a foot around Hex's knee and tugged, giving Hex the extra leverage he needed to grab Alex's hand. He swung up into Alex's arms, giving Paulo enough room to get his first foothold.

The shark swam head first into one of the middle deck legs, crunching it in its jaws and successfully crumpling the dock farther. The deck tilted to one side, almost putting Paulo off balance until Li grabbed the collar of his top and hauled him up, steadying him enough to continue climbing.

Amber gulped as she realised there was now no deck beneath her and she was literally sitting in a tree in the sea with a shark circling round her. Pushing her fear aside she yelled, "Alex!"

He looked wildly across at her, chewing his lip as he glanced at the water beneath her. "Catch!" she threw her jacket across the meter gap between them and blew a sigh of relief when it caught on a branch close enough for Alex to stretch and grab.

He wrapped it round Hex's head and repositioned himself so he could see behind him back up the shore.

The Komodo dragon was staring hungrily at him, hissing and clawing impatiently at the sand.

"It won't come any closer to us. They don't like open water; they can't swim. That waterfall is about as much as they can handle. The waves will keep it on the shore," Li said quietly to him, as she followed his stare.

Alex swallowed. "Well let's concentrate on getting rid of the shark first, eh?"

"Amber!" Paulo was shouting, his eyes wide as he looked at the shark below them. "You need to get over here!"

"Yes, yes. Thank you Captain Obvious." Amber snapped. "How do you suppose I do it, fly?"

Paulo grinned weakly across at her. "I do not know but that shark is circling you."

Amber glanced down, chewing at her lip but then shrugged as she met Paulo's gaze again. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Help Hex; I'm alright_"

The shark cut smoothly through the water, opening its jaws wide and aiming for the base of the tree. The trunk shuddered and Amber yelped clinging to the branches tightly. The problem was, although this tree had more branches then a palm tree, it still wasn't brimming with them, and so Amber was clutching at the scare branches surrounding her.

They suddenly didn't feel quite as sturdy as they did fifteen minutes ago, when they were all climbing peacefully.

"Oh my- I'm not alright- I'm not. I'm coming over. Oh my…" Amber was almost in tears.

Alex wasn't sure whether the tree was strong enough to hold five people. The trunk wasn't the sturdiest looking thing he had ever seen.

The shark thrashed again.

"Li, hold Hex. Make sure you apply plenty of pressure to the wound and whatever you do, do not let any blood into the water. Paulo, we need to get onto that beach. If we can grab one of our bamboo sticks from by there I could sharpen it with my knife and then hide in that tree there_"

"While I draw it near and you can stab it." Paulo finished.

"I could lure it." Alex protested, not liking the idea that Paulo assumed Alex would send him to do the most dangerous part.

Paulo grinned wildly. "No, you are smaller to fit in tree, yes?" he slapped Alex's knee. "Let's go."

"I'm going to jump across once you guys go. Be careful_" Amber's words ended in a shriek as the shark smashed its tail into the tree, sending Amber falling out and down towards its gaping jaws.

"Amber!" Li and Hex shrieked, both sounding terrified.

Everything seemed to slow down into stuttered pauses as Amber hurtled towards the water.

_I'm going to die,_ Amber thought dazedly, wishing she could say something to the others, like '_quick! Run while the thing's distracted by me_' but then her hand hit a branch and without thinking she griped it tightly, already swinging her head round to find another branch.

She found it just below her.

She placed her hand palm down on the branch and grit her teeth against the jarring impact of her weight practically landing on one arm. She slotted her legs through two holes created by some curling branches sprouting from the trunk so that her body was cradled awkwardly, but at least she was safe.

She curled her body forwards, pressing her face against the rough bark of the tree. Hot tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she adjusted her position so that she was bear-hugging the trunk- a much firmer hold.

"Alex, we must go now." Paulo was already scrambling down the tree, his movements quick and sure.

Alex followed suit, quickly hurrying down until his ankles splashed onto the deck, submerged in the water that was drowning the deck. They launched themselves onto the safety of the beach, and lay panting for a moment.

Li watched them go while she sat safely on a branch, balancing Hex against her side to help him sit up. He was clutching Amber's bloody jacket to his head and staring at Amber wide eyed.

"Amber that tree isn't safe," He said slowly.

Amber was still hugging her tree, tears dripping down her neck from where she couldn't wipe them from her cheeks.

"Amber," Hex persisted, his face ghostly pale under his tan.

"I know," she finally gasped. "Okay, I'm going to jump over to you guys now."

"Oh hell," muttered Li, glancing round anxiously.

The shark was making a wider circle of the tree now, lifting its head out of the water every few minutes as if to charge, then dropping it again just below the water's surface.

Hex pointed it out while Amber twisted to perch on a branch ready to launch across the small gap.

"It's tasting the water, sniffing for blood," Li said grimly. She eyes Hex's head thoughtfully. "Don't bleed." She said finally.

"I'm on it," Hex muttered, eyeing the shark wearily.

A scream dragged them from their thoughts as Amber hit the tree, making the branches juddered for a moment as if they were going to snap but then Amber tightened her grip and clung to the trunk, her face twisted in pain.

Li scrambled forward to pull her up properly and Hex grabbed Amber's flailing arm to steady them both.

"What is it?" Li cried. "Are you okay?"

"Ankle," Amber grit out. She sat on the branch Alex had previously occupied and swung her injured ankle up into Hex's lap.

"Oh my…" Li said faintly, as she saw the swollen joint and slightly purpling skin that was now Amber's ankle.

Amber eyed her crooked joint nonchalantly. "Dislocated." She shrugged. "No biggie."

"But_" Li began.

"How's your head, code boy?" Amber grinned weakly at Hex.

"Jim dandy; it's still in one piece," Hex said. "Although, I do feel a little dizzy."

Amber shared a meaningful look with Li, who nodded and clamped her hand down on Hex's shoulder. Amber leaned round Hex to spy the guys on the beach. "I hope they hurry."

Alex and Paulo had managed to grab one of their bamboo shoots and they were both cowered by the shore, the lapping waves keeping the Komodo dragon away from them. Amber watched with worried eyes as Alex turned and started to scale the tree a little way up the beach still clutching the bamboo stick. Paulo was no grabbing handfuls of sand and hurling it at the creature, slowly steeping up the beach towards it with heavy thudding steps.

The creature hissed and stalked forwards, mirroring Paulo's steps towards the tree Alex was sitting in, armed with the sharpened bamboo spear.

"Oh my God," Li moaned faintly, hardly daring to watch.

And then Paulo threw a handful of sand right at the creature's face and small rocks pelted it's face. The Komodo roared, and then charged.

Paulo ducked swiftly behind the tree while Alex dived, driving the spear through the creature's throat using his weight to drive the spear in as far as possible.

Blood welled around the spear that was buried in the creature's throat and it fell the sand, hissing. Its body was shuddering spasmodically, until finally, it collapsed to the sand, head buried in the sand with its tail curled up awkwardly behind it.

Silence enveloped the island, as the five teens hardly dared to breathe. The shark had swum away, seeming dissatisfied that it hadn't eaten but realising that nothing was in the water.

"I think the thing is dead," Alex finally said.

Paulo was already rushing over to the others, pausing only when he reached the remaining part of the docking deck, the part supported by the beach. The rest had been destroyed by the shark.

Li cautiously slipped down from her perch in the tree, swinging her feet down gently until she could balance on the edge of the tilted dock. She paused and watched the gently lapping waves creep up the wooden slats wearily for a moment before nodding slightly and turning to help Hex down from the tree.

Paulo grabbed Hex once he came into distance and watched as Li jumped onto the beach beside him. They set off at a hurried pace, heading back towards their camp.

"Alex, you need to help Amber. She's hurt her ankle." Li said as they passed each other. She squeezed his hand quickly, indicating she was glad he was okay.

Alex rushed over to Amber, placing his feet where Li had, as they seemed to be the most stable part of the submerged dock.

"Amber," Alex grabbed a branch above his head and gazed up at her. "What have you hurt?"

Amber winced as she slid slowly down the tree using her one foot and two hands. "My ankle." She slid into Alex's grip and he turned, stepping quickly along the up tilted edge of the dock, wobbling only slightly before he was firm footed, standing steadily on the beach.

He swing Amber up into his arms bridal style and started walking carefully back towards camp. "What did you do?" he asked incredulously as he eyed her now purple swollen ankle.

Amber snorted at him. "You wanna watch the wind don't change and you stay looking that way," she teased. At his stern expression she rolled her eyes. "I jumped across the gap between the trees and whacked my ankle on a branch, didn't I? Don't worry, it's only dislocated."

"I'm glad you're okay." He eyed her crooked ankle again. "Well, _mostly_ okay."

Amber laughed. "Ditto."

"Yeah, your compassionate words really touch me." Alex drawled.

"Oh, you know me. I never express my feelings so open_" Amber was teasing back when Hex let out a yell. They both whipped their heads up to look at the others not far in front of them all sat round the fire, Amber's eyes wide with worry.

Hex was shaking his hand furiously while Li spluttered, "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to spill it on you!"

Alex slid Amber a teasing sidelong look. "Not good at expressing your feelings, eh?" he smirked.

Amber frowned at him, pink flushing her cheeks. "Shut up."

Alex grinned before dropping Amber down gently beside Hex on one of their make shift benches. Hex instantly caught Amber's hand in one of his own and entwined their fingers. Amber's mouth dropped open slightly in shock but Hex was staring at her earnestly, as if he wasn't aware of his actions.

"Are you okay? What are we going to do about your ankle? I've never had to deal with a dislocated ankle before!" Hex was clearly having some kind of nervous breakdown so Amber squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

"It's okay. _I'm _okay. I know what to do, too. I will need some help though." Amber looked up at Alex and Paulo who were hovering above her and Hex. "So, anyone know anything about dislocated joints?" she asked brightly.

Alex nodded. "Yes. My father taught me what to do."

"I have had to deal with quite a few dislocations on the ranch back home. Although, none quite as big as an ankle." Paulo said, frowning as he inspected Amber's ankle. The skin was an ugly purple colour.

"Well, I don't know much about dislocations but I do know that that colour is _not_ good- you'll have to do something soon." Li said from her crouch by the fire.

"Li's right. Me and Paulo will have to push the joint back in. Uh, Li, you're going to have to help Hex hold Amber down because…" Alex trailed off, glancing at Amber meaningfully.

"It's going to kill," Amber grinned and shook her head at him. "It's okay. I already know. Let's get it over with." she leant back into Hex and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her upper body tightly against him.

Li crawled forward, pressing Amber's uninjured leg into the sand. It if it was left unattended Amber would most likely kick out due to the pain and kick Paulo or Alex in the face.

"We will need something to bind it," Paulo pointed out.

"The blanket; we'll use Amber's." Alex said, quickly snatching Amber's blanket form her bed.

"Hey!" Amber protested. "What am I meant to sleep under?"

Li smirked mischievously up at Amber. "Don't worry; I'm sure Hex won't mind sharing."

Hex felt his jaw drop open as he gaped at Li, a blush colouring his cheeks. Amber squealed in indignation. "_Li_!"

Paulo chuckled as he crouched with Alex. "I'll push the joint in while you hold her leg steady."

Alex nodded. Paulo quickly jerked the ankle as Alex held it firm. The ankle made a sickening sucking sound as it tried to grind back over the socket in order to roll back into the joint.

Amber let out a choked scream form between her clenched teeth.

Hex rubbed her shoulder, turning his face into her hair so he could murmur comforting things into her ear.

Li grunted as Amber's uninjured leg jerked beneath her.

Paulo pulled the ankle again, wiggling it to guide it into place.

After what felt like an age Amber cried, "Oh, _God_. Stop! It's not working!"

Paulo and Alex kept pulling and tugging relentlessly.

"Guys!" Hex snapped.

Amber's ankle grinded over the socket, finally falling into the joint with a _click_. "Thank_ God_!" Amber groaned, leaning heavily into Hex's side.

Paulo fell onto the sand behind him in the classic angel position, arms and legs splayed out. "Oh, that was hard."

"_What?_ You think that was hard for _you_?" Amber demanded.

Alex grinned as he pulled his knife from its sheath and began cutting the blanket into thick strips. "It's done now. I must say, you were actually pretty good throughout the whole thing."

"Yeah," Li agreed, going back to the fire to check the yams she had cooking. "I expected way more screaming."

"Nuh-uh. Not from me; I can take it like a man- ouch! Paulo, watch it! It's sore you know." Amber wailed.

They all laughed as Paulo continued to gently bind Amber's ankle. Once he was finished he checked Hex's head wound. After they were both deemed healthy Hex helped Amber hobble to his bed why they both squashed up against each other on the leafy mattress.

"You okay?" Hex whispered into her hair.

Amber sighed contentedly. "Yeah." She tilted her head back to smile at him, the top of her head grazing his chin. "How are you? Still in one piece I hope."

Hex chuckled, and Amber shivered as it vibrated deliciously through her back. "Still in one piece. I think. It feels like I have a chunk missing. Although, you almost didn't come back in the same condition. God, Amber, when you almost fell from that tree_"

"I couldn't help it!" Amber protested.

"I know. And neither could I! That's what bugs me. I couldn't _do_ anything to help you." Hex raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

Amber smiled sweetly and reached up to stoke his face lightly. "If you tried to move you would've ended up in the sea with that shark. I think a chunk of your head in the water is enough, don't you?"

Hex sighed in frustration, although a fond smile was twitching the edges of his lips. He leant down slowly, darting meaningful glances from her lips to her wide staring eyes. "Amber…"

"Food's ready!" Li hollered; shoving two leaves full of yams at Amber.

Amber glared at Li, who smiled sweetly back. "Worst. Timing. _Ever_." She muttered as she grabbed the two leafy plates of Li and passed one to Hex.

"Wait till it gets dark and therefore impossible to see you guys," Alex laughed.

"Yes, and then the real fun can begin." Paulo winked.

"Paulo!" Hex yelled.

Amber, sensing a slight challenge in Paulo's voice smirked at them before twisting slightly and raising a hand to cup Hex's face. She pulled his head down to meet hers and a their lisp brushed, questioning at first but then Hex cupped Amber's neck and applied more pressure.

Li and Paulo whooped loudly in the background as Alex grinned fondly at his friend's.

"Why wait until the dark, eh Paulo?" Amber teased, as she pulled away to look at them. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink and she was grinning like a fool.

"Why indeed," Paulo grinned back. "Hey, Li, fancy a bit of fun?"

Li stuck her tongue out at him, but her eyes were wistful.

They munched in a contented silence for a while, until they finally grew too tired to eat any more. Amber curled up on Hex's chest, careful to keep her injured ankle out of the bed while Li, Paulo and Alex snuggled down into their own beds.

They fell asleep to the quiet humming of the island's wildlife, a comforting lullaby that they all found themselves getting used to. After all, when the noises stopped it meant danger was near.

**THE END**

**What do you think? Probably not my best kissing scene ever but there you go. Also, just like to point out I don't know if Komodo dragons are scared of water etc. so don't sue me if it isn't true. **


End file.
